Status
The Status Screen (also known as the Dog's Status) appears in Nintendogs and Nintendogs + Cats. It can be accessed via tapping at an icon on the corner of the pet's name under the mugshot and it can keep track of whether they're hungry, their coat, the tricks they've learned and the contests they've participated in. It is only accessible at home in Nintendogs, while in the follow-up, it can be accessed anywhere including the Park and Café Petrov. Information The Status shows the pet's personality, time spent, hunger, thirst, cleanness, and food eaten (only in Nintendogs). It also shows the tricks they know, and can be forgotten. Although, it can be learned again. In Nintendogs + Cats, tricks are now easier to learn, and have a descriptive diagram showing the dog how to do the trick which can be useful for the Obedience Trial. In Nintendogs + Cats, the status has been overhauled, and now includes personalities, which can change depending on how the dog is treated or fed. Weight There are five weight types: Underfed, Skinny, , Plump and Overfed. Underfed:'''For a pet who is underfed, it is recommended that it is fed high-quality food so it can gain ideal weight. Wet Food is also a cheaper option, although it is higher in calories and should only be fed occasionally until it reaches the ideal weight. When giving a pet treats, (if on a walk with a dog) it should only be fed that for a treat. '''Skinny: As an owner, your job is to monitor your pet's weight by providing him/her with the right food and plenty of exercise. Sometimes though a pet that is engaged in too much physical activity (i.e. too much lure coursing, disc competitions) or perhaps overdoses on diet food, is recommended to try premium canned or wet food as it is ideal if you want to get it off the verge of being underfed. Ideal: Your pet is at an ideal or optimal weight, and it is necessary it remain that way in order to stay healthy. Exercise plenty, but don't overdo it such as walking your pet a few miles regularly, and feed it treats along the walk and while training to keep its metabolism high. Plump: On the other hand (or paw) though, a pet that has been fed too much high-calorie food and received little exercise may be starting to put on a few pounds. To maintain an optimal weight, exercise him/her more such as taking your pet to the gym, seaside park, or park in the mountains. Play fetch or train for lure coursing; take long walks if you have the time--they boost your pet's mood, and shed the calories. Also play with it a lot, preferably with toys that thrive in physical activity such as a soccer ball or flying disc. Diet food is not mandatory, as it drops pounds fast and your pet may lose more weight than necessary, but it is necessary if your pet becomes overfed. Overfed: A pet that is overfed, diet food is recommended as well as plenty of exercise (see "plump" for more information.) Perhaps try different places to visit, as you may not want to go to the cafe as often anymore to get your pet back into shape. Try treats such as puppy chews, as they may help with weight loss. Weight and Preferred Food to get Your Puppy or Kitten Ideal To Get To Plump Category:Gameplay Category:Information Category:Nintendogs Category:Nintendogs + Cats